


My Only Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Violent Desires Meet Violent Ends [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	My Only Love

There was this unspoken agreement between the two of you that neither of you would speak your real names. As if keeping them a secret kept this alive, like uttering them would shatter this…whatever this was.

You found yourself falling for the rugged man in leather, gone from Alexandria more and more. When you were back, you heard the whispers. Rumors of people causing trouble for people out scavenging for goods. You’d never had an issue, so you brushed it off.

Slipping through the broken fence, you smiled to yourself. Your last couple meetings had been cut short, just before you could truly enjoy him. This time, he promised you all his attention. Said he would threaten them if they bothered him for any reason.

* * *

Negan made his way towards where you were meeting him. None of his men knew why he’d been making these trips. They just knew that they were brought along as guards, for the most part. He’d made sure they never set eyes on you. You were his, and his alone. That’s how he wanted to keep it.

Walking in the front door, he let it click shut. He licked his lips, eager to get his hands on you, to have you wrapped around him. One day he’d tell you his name, just to hear it moaned from your lips. For now, however, the dance of hiding your identities was arousing.

His boots could be heard as he made his way up the stairs, his whistle the only other sound. There was a smirk on his face, knowing that you were in one of the upstairs rooms. Using Lucille, he opened the doors, one by one. First he saw the bathroom, a walker dead on the floor. Next came a small bedroom, blood streaking the walls. The third door held his prize. There you were, lying back on the bed, bare to him.

It was clear that you’d brought a sheet with you, because it matched nothing else in the room. His eyes traveled from your feet, up your toned legs, to your chest, and finally to see the smirk on your face. As he shut the door and set Lucille down, you moved to your hands and knees, crawling towards him. “Hope you haven’t been waitin’ long.” He smirked, slipping his jacket off.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for _weeks_ to get my hands on you.” You chuckled. When he finally reached you, you wasted no time in pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands gripped your hips tightly, not wanting to let you go.

Negan pulled from your lips, kissing over your neck before biting at your skin. “Believe me, sweetheart, you’ve been the star of _many_ showers.” He chuckled, and you felt your need for him grow.

Gripping the hem of his shirt, you pulled it up, forcing him to move from you long enough for you to pull it over his head. As soon as it was on the floor, his face went to your chest, an almost primal growl escaping him.

You gasped at the feel of his tongue circling your nipple, your hands coming up to grab his hair. As his mouth closed around the hardened bud, pleasure shot from your nipple straight to your core. His rough hands moved from your hips to your ass. “You’re _way_ over dressed.” You breathed.

He chuckled, lightly scraping his teeth on your nipple as he pulled away. “Is that so?” Smirking, his eyes locked with yours. “What do you plan to do about it?” His voice was low, dripping with lust.

Kissing him roughly, your hands moved to his belt, moving quickly. You didn’t bother pulling it from it’s loops before you were working on ridding him of his pants. Slipping your hand between his skin and his boxers, you nipped his lip as you gripped him. You pumped him slowly, your thumb brushing the tip for a moment.

He groaned at the feel of your hand squeezing his cock, his hips slowly rocking back. You kissed your way down his neck, removing your hand from his boxers. Licking your lips, you took in the sight of has bare chest that was already beginning to glisten with sweat. You grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them down roughly, groaning at the sight of his hard, thick length when it slapped against his stomach.

You licked and nipped your way down his chest, making your way slowly to his cock. You wrapped one hand around the base, squeezing gently, opening your mouth you licked around the tip, sliding your tongue over the slit, “Fuck, you taste good,” you moaned. 

He growled deep, one hand tangling in your hair he pulled your head closer. His head fell back when he felt your warm, wet mouth slide down his cock until your nose touched his skin.

Your eyes closed as you moved your head up and down, keeping your tongue pressed against his shaft. “Fuck, sweetheart.” He groaned, making you whimper. His hips rocked slightly, working with you. With every movement, your nose brushed the dark curls at the base of his cock.

A hiss escaped his lips when he pulled you off without warning. “I was enjoying myself.” You pouted.

He smirked, his gaze making you feel like his prey. “Oh, I ain’t cummin’ down your throat first, sweetheart.” His voice was low. As he licked his lips, he moved forward, making you lay back. You bit your lip as he roughly gripped your thighs, pulling you close. There was a twinkle in his eyes that you couldn’t place, but that thought vanished when he gave your slit a long, slow lick.

“Oh!” You gasped, one of your hands going to grip his hair. He chuckled against you, his scruff leaving a slight burn that hurt in the best way. His tongue dipped between your folds, brushing against your clit. You could tell that he was drawing this out, making you ache for him even more. His dark eyes stayed on you, enjoying how your chest moved with every breath. He smiled against you as the hand that wasn’t gripping his hair went to your breast.

You could tell that there would be bruises on your inner thighs tomorrow, and it only added to the pleasure. His tongue began writing the ABC’s on your clit, making you try to rock your hips against him. A low growl sent vibrations through you. Your back arched as you came, crying out for him. He sucked gently on your clit, prolonging your orgasm. 

He slowed as you came down from your high, lapping up your juices. “Fuck that’s a fine tasting pussy.” He grinned like the Cheshire cat as he moved from between your legs.

Licking your lips, your chest was heaving. “Lay back.” You told him.

“Got plans?” He asked, teasing you.

Instead of answering him, your finger trailed down his chest, just barely brushing the curls. He groaned, his hips rocking. Your eyes followed him as he moved, sitting against the headboard. As soon as he was settled, you moved to straddle him. Negan gripped his length, his eyes on yours, letting you sink down on him.

Your hands were on the back of his neck, his hands on your hips as you rolled them. Letting your head fall back, you gasped. He felt deeper than anyone you’d remember having, and as you thought it couldn’t get any better, you felt his teeth on your chest. He bit just hard enough, his scruff hitting your flesh. “Fuck!” You gasped, moving your head to look at him. You ran your hands from his neck to grip the headboard, allowing you to move up and down his length as you rolled your hips.

“Goddamn.” He groaned, helping you come down hard.

“ _FUCK_!” You cried out, nearing your climax.

His head hit the headboard as his eyes closed. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He loved how you were determined to ride him as hard as you possibly could.

You clenched around him, burying your face in his neck. “Fuck…oh fuck…” You were panting. He shifted, planting his feet on the bed and bending his knees. Lifting you just so, he slammed into you. “Shit!” You moaned.

Negan continued to thrust into you, each movement becoming more shallow until he held your hips down to his. He filled you, a groan on his lips. Your walls clenched around him once more in response, your heart pounding out of control in your chest. “Fucking hell, woman.” He chuckled. “Where have you been all my goddamn life?” He teased, kissing your chest.

You couldn’t help but laugh, nipping his neck. “Looking for you, it seems.”


End file.
